Wątek forum:Off-topic/@comment-27651679-20170731225152
Jó Reggelt! Dawno temu napisałem teorię dotyczącą Kraju, a dokładniej jego twórców ^‿^. Udowodniłem wtedy, że jest możliwość że Kraj został stworzony przez dwóch członków Konklawe: Lid'Oga i Ze'ewa.thumb|326px Teraz jednak, po wnikliwej analizie, mam inną teorię ¯\_ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°_/¯. Mianowicie twórcą Kraju i większości zamieszkujących go istot jest nie kto inny jak najpotężniejszy członek Dwunastki Imperatora, Zanji! Tak wiem, może się to wydawać szalone, ale sądzę że ta teoria naprawdę ma sens! Zacznijmy od zadania sobie prostego pytania: czy Zanji jest w ogóle w stanie stworzyć Kraj? Vedrtal jest bez wątpienia najpotężniejszym Człowiekiem Czystej Krwii jaki istniał- a to dzięki opanowaniu dziedziny Wszechsymfonii, czyli technologii wykorzystującej teorię wątka i osnowy, a dokładniej zakłóceń tej drugiej w celu ingerowania w to pierwsze. Mistrz potrafił dosłownie grać rzeczywistością szarpiąc za struny osnowy niczym wirtuoz tworzący niewysłowione piękno dźwięku. Lecz w tym przypadku dźwięk jest jednością z wszechświatem i nie potrzebuje materii do przemieszczania się. Innymi słowy Rzeczywistość była dla niego jedynie polem do zabawy. 'Zanji jest druga po Vedrtalu osobą znającą Wszechsymfonię i chociaż nie jest on w tym tak dobry jak Vedrtal, nadal jest dosyć doświadczony (⌐■_■). Wszechsymfonia jest jednym z najpotężniejszych perków w uniwersum, to jest dla magii to samo czym magia jest dla...braku magii. Więc jest całkowicie możliwe dla Zanjiego, żeby stworzyć wyspę rozmiarów Kraju! Co więcej, jeśli to w Kraju doskonalił Wszechsymfonię, to mamy dodatkowo wytłumaczenie skąd wzięły się zawirowania Czasoprzestrzenne i Międzywymiarowe! Są one skutkiem mieszania w rzeczywistości!! A co z fauną i florą??? '''Genetyk skrzywił się lekko. Zanji był jego bliźniakiem a mimo to poza wygladem różniło ich wszystko. Nawet do swych profesji podchodzili zupełnie inaczej. '''Zanji przed dołączeniem do Baphometa był Genetykiem, możliwe że na równym poziomie co Lid'Og ⤜(ʘ_ʘ)⤏. A jak już ustaliliśmy, Lid'Og był by w stanie zrobić coś takiego. '''Satyr niemal się uśmiechnął. To prawda, jeśli nie policzyć rogów, to od pasa w górę wyglądał zupełnie jak człowiek. Dolna część ciała natomiast wyglądała jak wyrwana od humanoidalnego kozła. Podobno tego rodzaju nieludzi I Przywódca szczególnie nie lubił. Satyr zastanawiał się dlaczego. '''Ten z pozoru nieważny fragment daje nam kolejną wskazówkę! Otóż w Kraju mamy rasę Satyrów, czyli pół-ludzi pół-kóz. Znamy kogoś kto pasuje do tego opisu?? Tak, Baphomet ᕕ( º ‸ º )ᕗ. Tylko jaki to ma związek z czymkolwiek?? Jak wyjaśnione zostało w Anihilacji, Zanji jest pośrednio odpowiedzialny za stworzenie Baphometa, którego można chyba nazwać jego najnowszym projektem! Jeśli Zanji stworzył by Kraj i zaczął go zasiedlać, to musiał by od czegoś zacząć \(•‿•)/. Więc dlaczego by nie stworzyć pierwszych mieszkańców na wzór jednego ze swoich najnowszych tworów?? Tak, Satyry to pierwsi mieszkańcy Kraju! No dobrze, ale po co w ogóle się tak męczyć??? Po co tworzyć Kraj?? Odpowiedź: Pustka! '- Zanji sie od nas odwrócił.- powiedział Ze'ew. '- Jest zdrajcą.- syknął Yrabryn.' Dopiero po tych słowach, spokojna i opanowana twarz Strażnika Baphometa wybuchła wściekłością. '- Głupcy!- zakrzyknął Zanji.- Ja? Odwróciłem?! To wy staliście się Jego marionetkami! Nie widzicie tego?! Manipuluje wami! Wciąga w swoją chorą, trwajacą od miliardów lat grę! ' '- Kto?- spytał Biolog. '''Pustka. Zanji (i prawdopodobnie większa część Dwunastki) współpracuje z Baphometem żeby powstrzymać Pustkę! Tylko jak Kraj ma to zagwarantować?? Nijak ¯\_ツ_/¯. Kraj to miejsce w którym Zanji hodował swoją armię która miała w przyszłości stanąć naprzeciw....Konklawe! A raczej wojskami skrytymi pod Bajit ☞  ͜ʖ  ☞. Poza Satyrami, praktycznie każda rasa na wyspie dostosowana jest do działań wojennych! Ogry to żywe czołgi, Orkowie to nieco mniejsze czołgi, Kotołaki potrafią zmieniać postać, Krasnoludy mają smykałkę do technologii a Elfy, jako najbardziej uniwersalne, były by najprawdopodobniej kastą dowódczą! Jednak żeby mieć armię, trzeba ją najpierw dobrze wytrenować ( ͠°╭͜ʖ╮ °). Potrzebne były zatem króliki doświadczalne jak na przykład...ludzie! '''Ciężko jest cokolwiek powiedzieć o początkach Żelaznych Nomadów, ponieważ nigdy nie mieli oni w zwyczaju prowadzić dzienników czy dokumentować swoich dokonań. Najdalej w historię tej wspólnoty sięgają ich własne mity- najpopularniejsze noszą nazwę "Pieśń Myśliwego" oraz "Wór Kozła". Jeden opowiada o Zwenie, Bogu stąpającemu pośród ludzi w postaci myśliwego, który zapraszał śmiertelników na swoją wielką ucztę do Kraju- z tym że jedzenie każdy musiał upolować sobie sam, a im bardziej okazałe było, tym bardziej Zwen okazywał swoją aprobatę. Ludzie zaproszeni przez Łowce nie chcieli już wracać do własnych domów i przez resztki swoich dni polowali na wszystko co stanęło im na drodzę. Ich potomkowie stracili jednak kontakt z bóstwem i zostali pozbawieni możliwości powrotu do domu. W ten sposób utknęli w Kraju, w którym ułożyli swoje życie w imię zasady "silniejszy ma zawsze rację". Drugi mit opowiada z kolei o Hircumecie- Bogu Oszstw i Spisków, ukazujący się w postaci kozła, który łapał do swojego gigantycznego worka ludzi którzy zbliżali się do obecnego Trójkąta a potem rozrzucał ich po całym Kraju. Wspomniani ludzie ginęli potem zażynani przez mieszkańców wyspy aż do czasu gdy natrafili na silną, ludzką wspólnotę która ich przygarnęła. Pośród Żelaznych Nomadów trwa spór która wersja ich początków jest prawdziwa- federacyjni badacze uważają natomiast że obydwa mity w pewien sposób łączą się w jedną całość. '''Całość polega na tym, że Zwew to w rzeczywistości Zanji a Hircumet to Baphomet! Obydwoje porywali ludzi z całego świata i umieszczali ich w Kraju, żeby sprawdzić jak skuteczna jest ich broń biologiczna ⤜(ʘ_ʘ)⤏. Zanji robił to dlatego że chciał w ten sposób pokonać siły z Bajit a Baphomet gdyż chciał wykorzystać tą armię do podboju świata! No więc, co poszło nie tak?? Są trzy opcje: '''1. '''Ludzie pokonali Zanjiego! '''2. '''Nieludzie okazali się być porażką! '''3. '''Ludzie i nieludzie wspólnymi siłami pokonali Zanjiego! Skupmy się przede wszystkim na tym trzecim scenariuszu (ⴲ ͜ʖⴲ). Zakłada on że nieludzie i ludzie wspólnymi siłami przeprowadzili udany bunt, w wyniku którego Zanji został pokonany! Istnienie takiej wojny wyjaśniało by bardzo wiele. '''Teraz przyszedł moment na omówienie, dlaczego mało który Króliczek rozwija swoje umiejętności. Usagi są niezwykle pacyfistyczną i uległą rasą. Powszechnie uznaje się że nie posiadają instynktu samozachowawczego- nie jest to prawda gdyż gdy widzą coś niebezpiecznego, trzymają się od tego z daleka. Wszystko sprowadza się do tego, że wśród przedstawicielek tej rasy nie istnieje coś takiego jak agresja! (...) W całej historii Kraju były jednak dwie przedstawicielki rasy, które posiadały psychikę podobną do ludzkiej. Takie które były zdolne do odczuwania gniewu i nienawiści. Celestia Ami i Cathrina Usagi są właściwie jedynymi powodami dla których badania nad potecjałem bojowym Króliczków nadal są prowadzone. Powszechnie uważa się że albo są one zapowiedzią ewolucji całej rasy, albo są one po prostu chore psychicznie '''Przypadek Usagi jest szczególnie ciekawy (◥▶ ͜ʖ◀◤). Otóż wydaje się że nadają się one idealnie na frontowych żołnierzy: dzięki manipulacji genów mogą szybko osiągnąć niesamowitą liczbę oraz posiadają mięśnie mogące konkurować z mięśniami Ludzi Czystej Krwii! Być może to właśnie dzięki nim bunt się w ogóle udał ⤜(ʘ_ʘ)⤏. Dlatego Zanji uciekając dokonał zmian w ich genach, całkowicie usuwając agresję i niebezpieczeństwo, jakie może przynieść ta rasa! Fakt że Celestia i Cathrina są "normalne" może świadczyć że coś cofnęło te zmiany, ale to materiał na osobną teorię! Obecność wojny u zaranai dziejów Kraju tłumaczyła by całą masę rzeczy: budynki w Heganie, powstanie Mirai czy CreepyTown! Teraz pozostaje pytanie: gdzie uciekł Zanji?? Do Nieznanej Części Kraju w towarzystwie Baphometa oraz....Legiona! '- Udałem się na Ziemię i rozpocząłem eksperymenty.- kontynuował Kozioł.- Niemal cała ludzka rasa wyginęła w ich wyniku, ale jeden przetrwał! Pierwszy Reinkarnator, Legion!' '''Vulaus zastanowił się. Lawan Ur przed upadkiem opracowała metodę przenoszenia świadomości poległych do Wiecznej Rady. Kronikarz już wcześniej zauważył podobieństwa między reinkarnacją a tą procedurą. Teraz widział, co było łącznikiem.' '- Wszystko co stało się potem, to element mojej gry, Łyżeczko!- zakrzyknął z radości Baphy.- '''Legion był nie tylko Pierwszym Reinkarnatorem, był również pierwszym ochroniarzem Baphometa! No dobrze, ale po co Zanji uciekł na Nieznaną Część?? By dokończyć swoje dzieło! Nieludzie okazali się (nieważne z którego z trzech powodów) niewystarczająco dobrzy, dlatego trzeba było stworzyć nową siłę (⌐■_■). Istoty stworzone do wojny, niszczenia, mordowania, które bez mrugnięcia okiem oddadzą życie żeby chociaż trochę przesunąć linię frontu! W Niezbadanej Części Kraju Zanji stworzył Cursed (ʘᗜʘ). Prawdopodobnie w tym samym czasie Baphomet zaczął tworzyć konflikty pomiędzy różnymi rasami w Znanej Części, by tym razem się nie zjednoczyły i nie pokrzyżowały mu planów! '- Pierwszą istotą jaką ujrzały moje oczy była białoskóra kobieta, zwąca się Białą Szlachcianką.- tłumaczyła dalej Ra'aja.- Kolejną był wysłannik Baphometa. Ja...znaczy...twoja żona go znała.' ' Ta wiadomość uderzyła Vulausa. Jego ukochana była martwa od tak dawna...Jej ciało zniszczone, fragmenty duszy rozrzucone po Pustce...Nie było możliwości żeby...' ' I nagle Kronikarz zdał sobię sprawę że jest taka możliwość, chociaż nie chciał w nią wierzyć.' ' - Kto to był?- spytał Vulaus, odsuwając Ra'aję na tyle by mógł spojrzeć jej w oczy.' ' Kobieta wzięła głeboki wdech. Czuła się coraz słabsza, nanoboty utrzymujące ją przy życiu powoli przestawały pracować.' ' - Wybacz mi, nie wiem.- powiedziała z bólem kobieta.- Nie pozwolili mi wiedzieć. Pamiętam jednak że to...był członek Białego Blasku. 'Tym członkiem był oczywiście Zanji. Co to nam jednak udowadnia?? '- Nie...doceniasz...ich...- było słychać że Ra'aja robi się naprawdę słaba.- Legion...Baphomet...Oni...już...nie...współpracują...- kobieta ponownie kaszlnęła.- Mi...mimo to są...naprawdę...niebezpieczni.... '''Że Legion, Zanji i Baphomet niegdyś współpracowali, do czasu aż ten pierwszy ich zdradził! Legion przejął wszystko co stworzył Zanji i podporządkował to swojej woli. Ciężko powiedzieć jak to zrobił, no ale zrobił ¯\_ツ_/¯ Podsumowując, odpowiedzią na wszystkie pytania w uniwersum jest Zanji! To on, chcąc pokonać Pustkę, stworzył Kraj i nadał bieg wydarzeniom, które mają miejsce do dzisiaj!